In today's object-oriented enterprise software, a standard programming model is used for development of enterprise applications. FIG. 1A shows such a model 100, comprising three main blocks, including a presentation layer 103, a computation layer 101, and a database 102. In some cases, the presentation layer and the computation layer are combined into an execution model (EM) block 120, as shown in FIG. 1B. Execution model block 120 comprises the presentation layer and the computation layer. Often, additional blocks may be inserted, such as a business object model 122, which is responsible for the business processes that are executed in an enterprise system. Execution model block 120 comprises the presentation layer and the computation layer. Often, additional blocks may be inserted inserted, such as a business object model 122, which is responsible for the business process are that executed in an enterprise system.
The manner in which the combination of the process layer, the presentation layer, and the computation layer are configured allows for structuring of internal modules (layers). Typically, these modules represent function calls, so a module is called as a function with an argument. These arguments may have local and/or global parameters, and the programmer must pay careful attention to which type of argument is invoked. Once the number of local and global parameters exceeds a dozen or so, they tend to become difficult to manage. As a result, the number of programming mistakes may rise dramatically, increasing project cost and timing in unpredictable ways.
Accordingly, what is clearly needed is a new method for modularizing such blocks that offers the flexibility of abstract mapping of parameters, so that the number of parameters remain manageable.